kidsandfamily2fandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's Clues: All Questions/Clues/Answers
(Inspired by Aartistboy714) (2019 reboot (Blue's Clues & You!) coming soon) Season 1 Snack Time *'Question: '''What else could Blue want with her snack? *'Clues: A '''Cup, a Straw, and a Cow *'Answer:' Milk What Time Is It for Blue? *'Question: '''What time is it (for Blue)? *'Clues: A '''Blanket, a Book, and a Pillow *'Answer: '''Naptime Mailbox's Birthday *'Question: What could Mailbox's favorite party game be? *'''Clues: '''A '''Tape Player, a Tape Cassette, and a Chair *'Answer: '''Musical Chairs Blue's Story Time *'Question: What story could Blue want to read? *'''Clues: Bricks, a Wolf, and a Pig *'Answer: '''The Three Little Pigs What Does Blue Need? *'Question: What does Blue need to do? *'''Clues: Bubbles, a Towel, and Slippery Soap ''(A Bar of Soap or Soap)'' *'Answer: '''A bath Blue's Favorite Song *'Question: What song could Blue want to sing? *'''Clues: '''A '''Duck, a Barn, and a Tune ''(C, C, C, G, A, A, G)'' *'Answer: '''Old MacDonald ''(Had a Farm) Adventures in Art *'Question: '''What could Blue want to paint? *'Clues: A '''Door, a Window, and a Roof *'Answer: '''A house Blue Goes to the Beach *'Question: What else do we need to bring to the beach? *'''Clues: '''A '''Basket, a Blanket, and a Sandwich *'Answer: '''A picnic ''(A picnic lunch) Pretend Time *'Question: '''What could Blue... ''(wiggles fingers; twinkling sounds) ...pretend to be? *'Clues: '''A '''Helmet', a Star, and a Rocket *'Answer: '''An astronaut A Snowy Day *'Question: What could Blue want to do in the snow? *'''Clues: '''A '''Carrot, a Hat, and a Snowball *'Answer: '''Build a snowman ''(A snowman) The Trying Game *'Question: '''What could Blue want to try to do today? *'Clues: A '''Horn, a Basket, and a Wheel *'Answer: '''Ride a bicycle Blue Wants to Play a Game! *'Question: What game could Blue want to play next? *'''Clues: '''A '''Duck, a Duck ''(Another Duck), and a '''Goose' *'Answer: '''Duck, Duck, Goose The Grow Show! *'Question: What could Blue want to do outside today? *'''Clues: Dirt, a Watering Can, and Seeds *'Answer: '''Plant a garden Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! *'Question: What song game... (snaps finger as jazzy cymbal music plays) ...could Blue want to play? *'''Clues: '''A '''Sun ''(The Sun), '''Rain', and a Spider *'Answer: '''The Itsy-Bitsy Spider What Does Blue Want to Make? *'Question: What could Blue want to... make? *'''Clues: Yarn, Buttons ''(Two Buttons), and a '''Sock' *'Answer: '''A sock puppet What Story Does Blue Want to Play? *'Question: What story could Blue want to play? *'''Clues: '''A '''Bowl, a Chair, and a Bear *'Answer: '''Goldilocks (and the Three Bears) Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (aka: What Is Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme?) *'Question: What could Tickety's favorite nursery rhyme be? *'''Clues: '''The '''Number One ''(A Number One or a One), a '''Grandfather Clock ''(The Grandfather Clock or a Clock), and a '''Mouse *'Answer: '''Hickory Dickory Dock What Is Blue Afraid Of? *'Question: What could Blue be afraid of? *'''Clues: '''A '''Feather, a Shadow ''(This Shadow), and this '''Sound ''(Hoo-Hoo)' *'Answer: An owl Blue's News! *'Question: '''What could Blue want to tell us? *'Clues: Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and a Bottle *'Answer: '''Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper have a new baby Magenta Comes Over! *'Question: What could Blue want to do when Magenta comes over? *'''Clues: Steve, a Smile ''(Smile), and a '''Camera' *'Answer: '''Take a picture and say, "Smile!" ''(Have Steve take a picture of Blue and Magenta with his camera and say, "Smile!") Season 2 Steve Gets the Sniffles *'Question: '''What could Blue think Steve needs to feel better? *'Clues: A '''Spoon, a Bowl, and Vegetables *'Answer: '''Vegetable soup What Does Blue Want to Build? *'Question: What could Blue want to build? *'''Clues: '''A '''Flashlight, a Sheet, and a Table *'Answer: '''A tent Blue's Senses! *'Question: What could Blue want to play? *'''Clues: '''A '''Box, a Light, and this Sound Note ''(Engine Chugging, Whistle Tooting)'' *'Answer: '''Train What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? *'Question: What experiment could Blue want to try? *'''Clues: Water, Tape, and these Plastic Bottles ''(Two Plastic Bottles or Empty Plastic Bottles)'' *'Answer: '''The cyclone experiment What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? *'Question: What could Blue want to make out of recycled things? *'''Clues: '''A '''Paper Towel Roll, a Tissue Box ''(An Empty Tissue Box), and '''Rubber Bands' *'Answer: '''A guitar What Was Blue's Dream About? *'Question: What could Blue's dream be about? *'''Clues: '''A '''Leotard, a Mat, and Rolling *'Answer: '''Gymnastics Blue's ABCs (aka: Blue's ABCs: Prereading!) *'Question: What book could Blue want to read? *'''Clues: '''A '''Moon ''(The Word "Moon"), a '''Cow ''(The Word "Cow"), and the '''Word "Jump" ''("Jump")'' *'Answer: '''Hey Diddle Diddle Math! *'Question: What could Blue want to buy? *'''Clues: Ice Cubes, a Cup, and Lemons *'Answer: '''Lemonade Blue's Birthday (aka: Blue's Big Birthday) *'Question: What could Blue want for her... (whispering) ...birthday present? *'''Clues: '''Green, a Tank, and a Shell *'Answer: '''A turtle Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! *'Question: 'What could Blue's surprise be at 2:00? *'Clues: Orange Juice, a Popsicle Stick, and an Ice Cube Tray *'Answer: '''Orange juice pops What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day? *'Question: What could Blue want to do today? *'''Clues: Pot Lids, a Drum, and a Marching Toy *'Answer: '''A marching band parade ''(A marching parade) What Does Blue Want to Do With Her Picture? *'Question: '''What could Blue want to do with our drawing? *'Clues: A '''Stamp, an Envelope, and Mailbox *'Answer: '''Mail it The Lost Episode! *'Question: Where could Blue have been when she lost her backpack? *'''Clues: Flowers, Grass, and a Tree *'Answer: '''Outside ''(Outside in the backyard) Blue's Sad Day *'Question: '''What could be making/make Blue sad? *'Clues: A '''Tower of Blocks, Green Puppy, and a Fallen-Down Tower of Blocks *'Answer: '''The Green Puppy knocked down her block tower What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? *'Question: What game could Blue want to learn? *'''Clues: Numbers, Chalk ''(A Piece of Chalk), and this '''Shape ''(Squares)' *'Answer: Hopscotch What Did Blue See? *'Question: '''What do you think Blue saw? *'Clues: Sticks, a Tree, and Eggs *'Answer: '''A bird's nest Nurture! *'Question: What could we need to do today? *'''Clues: '''A '''Bowl, Carrots, and Turquoise ''(Blue's Turtle)'' *'Answer: '''Feeding Turquoise ''(Feeding her) Blue is Frustrated *'Question: '''What could be frustrating Blue? *'Clues: A '''Sink, Water, and a Toothbrush ''(Blue's Toothbrush)'' *'Answer: '''She can't reach it ''(She can't reach her toothbrush) What Is Blue Trying To Do? *'Question: '''What could Blue be trying to do? *'Clues: This '''Finished Picture ''(A Finished Picture of Steve and Blue or a Picture), a '''Pencil', and Blue *'Answer: '''Write her name Mechanics! *'Question: What could we need to fix? *'''Clues: String, Wind, and a Diamond-Shaped Piece of Paper *'Answer: '''A kite Hide and Seek! *'Question: Where could Blue want to hide? *'''Clues: '''A '''Clock, a Pillow, and Pajamas *'Answer: '''The bedroom Season 3 Blue's Big Treasure Hunt *'Question: Who could've set up this whole treasure hunt? *'''Clues: Glasses, a Red Rocking Chair and Green Striped Dress ' *'Answer: 'Steve's grandma ''(Steve's grandmother) Art Appreciation! *'Question: '''What could Blue want to make for the art show? *'Clues: '''A '''Pie Plate, String, and Spoons *'Answer: '''A wind chime Weight and Balance *'Question: What could Blue want to do? *'''Clues: Blue, Numbers, and a Scale *'Answer: '''Weigh herself ''(Weighing herself) What's That Sound? *'Question: '''What could Blue hear? *'Clues: Drops of Water', a '''Cloud', and this Sound Button ''(Booming)'' *'Answer: '''A thunderstorm Animal Behavior! *'Question: What animal could Blue want to learn about? *'''Clues: Black and White, Ice, and a Waddling Motion ''(Waddling)'' *'Answer: '''A penguin Blue's Big Pajama Party *'Question: What could Blue want to do tonight? *'''Clues: '''A '''Sleeping Bag, a Lamp, and a Book *'Answer: '''Read a book ''(Reading a book) Draw Along with Blue *'Question: '''What could Blue want to draw? *'Clues: A '''Notebook ''(Our Handy-Dandy Notebook or our Notebook), '''Green' Stripes, and a Person *'Answer: '''Steve Thankful *'Question: What could Blue be thankful for? *'''Clues: '''An '''Apple, a Leaf, and a Pumpkin *'Answer: '''Fall, Autumn Blue's Big Holiday *'Question: What memory could Blue want to add to our holiday quilt? *'''Clues: Four Little Prints ''(Pawprints or Prints), a '''Blanket', and a Rattle *'Answer: '''Blue as a baby Pool Party *'Question: Who did we forget to invite to the party? *'''Clues: Blue's School, a Puppy, and this Purplish Pinkish Color *'Answer: '''Magenta Anatomy *'Question: What do you think Blue (What could Blue have) discovered? *'''Clues: '''A '''Mouth, a Wiggle Motion ''(Wiggling), and a '''Tooth' *'Answer: '''A loose tooth Signs *'Question: Where could Blue want to eat her snack? *'''Clues: '''A '''Green Light ''(Go), a '''Door with an Arrow ''(Outside), and a '''Table *'Answer: '''The picnic table Nature *'Question: What could Blue want to play outside? *'''Clues: Shapes, Grass, and the Sky *'Answer: '''Find shapes in the clouds ''(The cloud game) Geography *'Question: '''Where could Blue want to go? *'Clues: A '''Building, a Shelf, and a Book *'Answer: '''The library Occupations *'Question: What could Blue want to be today? *'''Clues: '''A '''Wooden Stick, a Bandage, and a Stethoscope *'Answer: '''A doctor Blue's Big Mystery *'Question: Who could the mystery builder be? *'''Clues: '''These '''Footprints, this Tail ''(A Curvy, Skinny Tail), and this '''Picture ''(Pointy Ears or Ears)' *'Answer: A kitten Periwinkle Misses His Friend *'Question: '''What could Periwinkle do to feel better about missing his friend? *'Clues: Crayons, a Folded Piece of Paper, and an Envelope *'Answer: '''Make a card and mail it to his friend, Plum Blue's Big Musical (aka: Blue's Big Musical Movie) *'Question: Who should/could be Blue's singing partner in the big music show? *'''Clues: '''Our '''Notebook ''(Our Handy-Dandy Notebook), a '''Knob', and a Drawer *'Answer: '''Sidetable Drawer What's So Funny? *'Question: What could make Blue laugh? *'''Clues: '''A '''Ball, a Ball, and a Ball ''(Another Ball)'' *'Answer: '''Juggling Blue's Big Costume Party *'Question: What could Magenta wear to the costume party (What costume could Magenta wear to the party)? *'''Clues: '''These '''Prints ''(Little Prints), '''Whiskers', and this Squeak Sound *'Answer: '''A mouse costume Inventions *'Question: What could Blue have invented? *'''Clues: '''Our '''Notebook ''(Our Handy-Dandy Notebook or a Notebook), the '''Thinking Chair', and these Pawprints ''(Pawprints)'' *'Answer: '''Blue's Clues Blue's Play *'Question: How should (could) our play end? *'''Clues: '''A '''Mouse, a Flower, and a Happy Hippo *'Answer: '''Give the hippo a flower ''(The mouse could give the hippo a flower) Prehistoric Blue *'Question: '''What do you think saw (in our backyard)? *'Clues: Scales', this '''Shape ''(Curves, Bumps), and '''Changing Colors *'Answer: '''A chameleon The Wrong Shirt (aka: Opposites) *'Question: What opposite could Blue be thinking of? *'''Clues: '''An '''Up Light Switch, a Lamp, and a Down Light Switch *'Answer: '''On and off Words *'Question: What could we do with our words? *'''Clues: '''The '''Word "Make" ''("Make"), the '''Word "A" ''(An "A" or the Letter A"), and the '''Word "Poem" ''("Poem")'' *'Answer: '''Make a poem Blue's Collection *'Question: What could be missing from Blue's circle collection? *'''Clues: '''A '''Red Stripe, a Blue Star, and Bouncing *'Answer: '''Her ball Café Blue *'Question: What dessert could we make? *'''Clues: '''A '''Cookie, a Scoop of Ice Cream ''(Ice Cream), and another '''Cookie ''(A Cookie)' *'Answer: An ice cream sandwich (Ice cream sandwiches) Shy *'Question: '''Why could Blue be feeling shy? *'Clues: '''A '''Bag, a Footprint, and a Videotape *'Answer: '''Miranda Environments *'Question: Where could Blue want to go on our trip? *'''Clues: '''The '''Sun ''(A Sun or Sun), '''Sand', and a Cactus *'Answer: '''The desert Stormy Weather *'Question: What kind of weather could Blue think is coming? *'''Clues: '''A '''Cloud, a Drop of Water ''(A Drop or a Water Drop), and '''Freezing' *'Answer: '''Snow Magenta Gets Glasses *'Question: What else could Magenta be able to do when she gets her glasses? *'''Clues: Magenta's House, a Window, and Blue *'Answer: '''See Blue Season 4 Imagine Nation *'Question: What could Blue be imagining that shape to be? *'''Clues: '''A '''Big White Circle ''(A White Circle or a Circle), a '''Button', and these Triangles ''(Two Triangles)'' *'Answer: '''A rabbit ''(A bunny rabbit) Adventure! *'Question: '''What could we be to (How could we) get up to the castle in the sky? *'Clues: A '''Person, this Sound Button, and Really Big Shoes ''(Really, Really Big Shoes)'' *'Answer: '''A giant ''(Giants) The Anything Box *'Question: '''What else could Blue want to play with the/our box? *'Clues: Wheels', '''Tracks', and a Line That Goes Up and Down *'Answer: '''A roller coaster Superfriends! *'Question: What could've made that strange sound? *'''Clues: Bubbles, Water, and Clothes *'Answer: '''A washing machine Blue's Big News What's New, Blue? *'Question: What news could Blue want to write about? *'''Clues: '''A '''Crib, Paprika, and a Bed *'Answer: '''Paprika is sleeping in a bed Blue's New Place *'Question: What's going to be Blue's favorite thing to do in her special place? *'''Clues: Paper, a Pencil, and Yarn *'Answer: '''Making a book ''(Making books) Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day *'Question: '''What could Blue want to say in her card? *'Clues: Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper', '''Blue', and a Heart *'Answer: '''I love you The Baby's Here! *'Question: What should (could) we do to welcome the new baby? *'''Clues: '''A '''Rattle, Steve's Guitar, and this Picture ''(A Face with a Wide-Open Mouth)'' *'Answer: '''Singing, making music Making Changes *'Question: What else could we do to help out with Cinnamon? *'''Clues: '''A '''Table, Powder, and a Diaper *'Answer: '''Changing his diaper ''(Change his diaper) Bugs! *'Question: '''What could Blue's favorite bug be? *'Clues: Wings', ''C'ol'o'r's', and a Chrysalis *'Answer: '''A butterfly ¡Un Día con Plum! *'Question: What kind of marioneta should we make? *'''Clues: '''A '''Pad of Paper, a Smock, and a Paintbrush *'Answer: '''A painter What's Inside? *'Question: Where could the key to our trunk be? *'''Clues: '''A '''Box, Open, and a Melody *'Answer: '''A music box Blocks *'Question: What could Blue want to build to connect Steve's playground to her tower? *'''Clues: '''A '''Triangular Block, a Triangular Block ''(Another Triangular Block), and an '''Arch Block' *'Answer: '''A bridge Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza *'Question: What ballgame could Blue want to play? *'''Clues: Rolling, Plastic Bottles, and Fallen-Down Plastic Bottles *'Answer: '''Bowling Puppets *'Question: What story could Blue want us to tell with our puppets? *'''Clues: '''A '''Boy, a Tall Plant, and a Giant *'Answer: '''Jack and the Beanstalk Rhyme Time *'Question: What could Blue want to rhyme about? *'''Clues: '''A '''Pail, a Sail, and a Whale *'Answer: '''The beach, ocean Let's Plant! *'Question: What kind of plant could Nero be? *'''Clues: '''The '''Red, Round Shapes, and a Vine *'Answer: '''A tomato plant Blue's Book Nook *'Question: What could Blue want to read about? *'''Clues: '''The '''Blue, Up, and a Cloud *'Answer: '''The sky Let's Boogie *'Question: What could Blue want to make a dance about? *'''Clues: '''A '''Pot, a Plate, and Squiggly Lines *'Answer: '''Spaghetti Blue's School *'Question: Where could we go on the bus today? *'''Clues: '''A '''Circle, Cheese, and Tomato Sauce *'Answer: '''Pizza Something to Do Blue? *'Question: What could Blue do today? *'''Clues: Books, a Lunchbox, and a Chalkboard *'Answer: '''School ''(Play school) Meet Joe! Joe's First Day (aka: Joe and Tell) *'Question: '''What's Joe going to show at show-and-tell? *'Clues: These '''Feet, a Feather, and this Sound ''(Quacking)'' *'Answer: '''A duck Joe Gets a Clue *'Question: What could Blue want to give to Joe? *'''Clues: Paper, a Crayon, and a Spiral *'Answer: '''A notebook Steve Goes to College *'Question: What could Blue want Steve to bring to college? *'''Clues: Numbers, Buttons, and a Ringing Sound *'Answer: '''A telephone Season 5 Can You Help? '''Shirt color: '''Green *'Question: What could Blue need help playing? *'''Clues: '''A '''Wolf, a Basket, and a Cape *'Answer: '''Little Red Riding Hood Colors Everywhere! '''Shirt colors: '''Green, Orange, Blue, Purple, Yellow, Red *'Question: Who could Blue want to add to our painting? *'''Clues: '''The '''Blue ''(Blue), The '''Yellow ''(Yellow), and a '''Puppy *'Answer: ' The Snack Chart Shirt color: 'Green *'Question: 'What could Blue's favorite snack be? *'Clues: '''A '''Straw, Milk ''(A Bottle of Milk), and '''Chocolate Syrup' *'Answer: '''Chocolate milk The Big Book About Us '''Shirt color: '''Green *'Question: What could we put on the front of "The Big Book About Us"? *'''Clues: Paper, Crayons, and a Mirror *'Answer: '''Ourselves ''(Self-portraits) Playing Store Shirt color: 'Orange *'Question: 'What could Blue want to get at the store? *'Clues: Numbers, Lines, and a Piece of Wood *'Answer: '''A ruler Patience '''Shirt color: '''Orange *'Question: What could Blue want to do while we wait for the egg to hatch? *'''Clues: '''Some '''Pieces of Wood, a Roof, and a Bird *'Answer: '''Make a birdhouse ''(Making a birdhouse) 100th Episode Celebration! Shirt color: 'Orange *'Question: 'What was ''your ''favorite part about our 1st 100 Blue's Clues Day? *'Clues: 'None *'Answer: ''(This question is answered with a lot of different opinions from anyone.)'' Joe's Surprise Party Shirt color: 'Blue *'Question: 'What else do we need to do to get ready for the/Joe's surprise party? *'Clues: Tape, Joe's Present, and Wrapping Paper *'Answer: '''Wrapping Joe's present I'm So Happy! '''Shirt color: '''Green *'Question: What could make Blue happy? *'''Clues: '''A '''Pathway, a Door, and You ''(Our Friend)'' *'Answer: '''When you come over ''(Coming over) The Boat Float Shirt color: 'Red *'Question: 'What kind of boat could we make for the Boat Float? *'Clues: '''The '''Color Red, a Hose, and a Siren *'Answer: '''A fireboat Bedtime Business '''Shirt color: '''Blue *'Question: What could Blue's favorite part of bedtime be? *'''Clues: '''A '''Mirror, a Sink, and a Toothbrush *'Answer: '''Brushing her teeth ''(Brush our teeth) Shape Searchers Shirt color: 'Red *'Question: 'Where could Blue want to search for shapes? *'Clues: '''A '''Cash Register, a Cart, and Food *'Answer: '''A grocery store Blue Goes to The Doctor '''Shirt color: '''Blue *'Question: What could Blue want to do after her checkup? *'''Clues: Blue's White Coat, a Bag, and Joe *'Answer: '''Give Joe a checkup Contraptions! '''Shirt color: '''Orange *'Question: What could Blue's contraption do? *'''Clues: '''A '''Cup, Seeds, and a Bird *'Answer: '''Feed a/the bird ''(Feeding a/the bird) A Brand New Game Shirt color: 'Yellow *'Question: 'Where could we go to play Blue's game? *'Clues: Friends, a Ball, and a Slide *'Answer: '''The park, the playground A Surprise Guest '''Shirt color: '''Yellow *'Question: Who could our/the surprise guest be? *'''Clues: School, a Person, and Tall ''(A Tall Pawprint)'' *'Answer: '''A teacher, Miss Marigold Dress Up Day '''Shirt color: '''Purple *'Question: What could Blue want you to dress up as? *'''Clues: '''The '''Color Green, a Pond, and Hopping *'Answer: '''A frog Blue's Big Band '''Shirt color: '''Orange *'Question: What instrument could Blue want to play in the band? *'''Clues: '''A '''Lid, Beans, and an Empty Can *'Answer: '''A maraca Up, Down, All Around! '''Shirt color: '''Blue *'Question: What could Blue want to find? *'''Clues: Under, Water, and Scales *'Answer: '''A fish The Story Wall '''Shirt color: '''Purple *'Question: What could the rabbits do with their Grandma at the end of the story? *'''Clues: Moving, Feet, and Music *'Answer: '''Dance ''(Dancing) The Alphabet Train Shirt color: 'Orange *'Question: 'What could Blue want to put in the last alphabet box? *'Clues: 'White', Black, and the Letter "Z" *'Answer: '''A zebra Numbers Everywhere! '''Shirt color: '''Blue *'Question: What could Blue's favorite number be? *'''Clues: '''A '''Zero, the Number One ''(A One), and a '''Zero ''(Another Zero)' *'Answer: One-hundred (100) Blue's Predictions 'Shirt color: '''Purple *'Question: 'What do you predict will happen on the patio? *'Clues: '''A '''Stage, Periwinkle, and a Wand *'Answer: '''A magic show Our Neighborhood Festival '''Shirt color: '''Orange *'Question: What could Blue be excited about? *'''Clues: 'Night', Up, and Flashing Colors *'Answer: '''Fireworks Blue Takes You To School (aka: Periwinkle's First Day of School) '''Shirt color: '''Yellow *'Question: What could Blue's favorite part of school be? *'''Clues: '''A '''Rug, Friends, and a Circle *'Answer: '''Circle Time Meet Polka Dots! '''Shirt color: '''Orange *'Question: What could Blue and Polka Dots play today? *'''Clues: Up, Stars, and a Planet *'Answer: '''Outer space The Scavenger Hunt '''Shirt color: '''Red *'Question: What could we do after we find everything on our list? *'''Clues: Music, Cupcakes, and a Balloon *'Answer: '''A party Let's Write! '''Shirt color: '''Green *'Question: What else could Blue want to write? *'''Clues: '''The '''Letter "J", the Letter "O", and the Letter "E" *'Answer: '''Joe Magenta's Messages '''Shirt color: '''Purple *'Question: What does Blue want to write in her message? *'''Cluees: Magenta, an Arrow, and our House ''(Blue's House)'' *'Answer: '''Come to our house Body Language '''Shirt color: '''Blue *'Question: What feeling could Blue want to do for the Feelings Game? *'''Clues: '' Scrunched Eyebrows', '''Hands on Hips', and a Scrunched Up Mouth *'Answer: '''Angry Blue's Big Car Trip '''Shirt color: '''Purple *'Question: Where do you think we're going in the car? *'''Clues: Water, Soap, and a Car *'Answer: '''A car wash Look Carefully... '''Shirt color: '''Purple *'Question: What could Blue want to look carefully at? *'Clues: ' A '''Bug, Wings, and the Color Red with Black Spots *'Answer: '''A ladybug I Did That! '''Shirt color: '''Blue *'Question: What could Blue want to make you do? *'''Clues: '''A '''Mouth, a Curved Line, and this '''Sound ''(Hee-Hee-Hee) *'Answer: '''Laugh Animals in Our House? '''Shirt color: '''Blue *'Question: What animal could Blue want to find? *'''Clues: '''A '''Tail, Hopping, and a Pocket *'Answer: '''A kangaroo Morning Music '''Shirt color: '''Blue *'Question: What could we do outside this morning? *'''Clues: '''A '''Sidewalk, a Bike ''(A Bicycle), and '''Magenta's House' *'Answer: '''Ride bikes to Magenta's house ''(Riding bikes to Magenta's house) Blue's First Holiday Shirt color: 'Orange *'Question: 'Where could (Baby) Joe's blanket be? *'Blue's First Clues: Circles, a Carrot, and Snow *'Answer: '''A snowman ''(By the snowman) Season 6 The Legend of the Blue Puppy Shirt color: 'Blue *'Question: 'What could Blue's greatest gift be? *'Clues: 'None *'Answer: 'Her special playroom where she can talk to her friends ''(Blue's Room) Love Day 'Shirt color: '''Green *'Question: 'Who could've sent Joe the Love Day card? *'Clues: '''A '''Mop, a Castle, and a Glass Slipper *'Answer: '''Cinderella Blue's Wishes '''Shirt color: '''Orange *'Question: What could Blue's wish be? *'''Clues: '''Our '''Backyard ''(The Backyard), '''Ice', and Gliding ''(Gliding Back and Forth)'' *'Answer: '''Ice-skating ''(To go ice-skating in our backyard) Joe's Clues Shirt color: 'Orange *'Question: 'What could Joe's surprise be for you and Blue? *'Clues: Joe, a Stage, and a Kazoo *'Answer: '''A music show Skidoo Adventure '''Shirt color: '''Green *'Question: Which magic word will help us get home? (Rearrange the Four Magic Letters) *'''4 Magic Letters: M, E''', '''O, H''' *'Answer: '"Home" (The magic word) Playdates 'Shirt color: '''Purple *'Question: 'What could you and Blue play together? *'Clues: Water, a Hose, and a Ladder *'Answer: '''Firefighters ''(A firefighter) The Fairy Tale Ball Shirt color: 'Orange *'Question: 'Who could Blue want to see at the Fairy Tale Ball? *'Clues: '''A '''Horse, a Wall, and an Egg *'Answer: '''Humpty Dumpty Soccer Practice '''Shirt color: '''Orange *'Question: What could we do after soccer practice? *'''Clues: '''A '''Truck, a Cone, and Circles *'Answer: '''Eat ice cream ''(Eating ice cream) Bluestock Shirt color: 'Purple *'Question: 'What song could Blue want to sing in the concert? *'Musical Clues: Banjo: '''C, C, C, G; Bass: A, A, G; Saxophone: E, E, D, D, C *'Answer: '''Old MacDonald Special Meet Blue's Baby Brother '''Shirt color: '''Purple *'Question: 'Who could Blue's baby brother be? *'Gold Clues: "Puppy" ''(The Word "Puppy"), '''Circles', and Colors *'Answer: '''Sprinkles Fanfictions ('Note: This also includes instruments for the clues.) A Few Years Later... 'Host: '''Joe '''Shirt color: '''Orange *'Question: 'Where do you think Blue left her thingy? *'Clues: '''Some '''Balls, a Clubhouse, and (TBA) **'Instruments:' ***'Some Balls: '''Acoustic guitar music plays. ***'A Clubhouse: Piano music plays. **'Answer: '(TBA) Transportation 'Host: '''Steve *'Question: 'How else will we get to the supermarket? *'Clues: '''A '''Signpost, Wheels, and a Road **'Instruments:' ***'A Signpost: '''Piano chords are heard pressing rhythmically in an upbeat tempo. ***'Wheels: Cymbals can be heard crashing rhythmically softly. ***'A Road: '''Drumsticks are heard tapping the beats of a drum in a fast tempo. *'Answer: 'A bus Arggh! You Ready? '''Host: '''Joe '''Shirt color: '''Green *'Question: 'What could Blue's favorite part of being a pirate bbe? *'Clues: '''The '''Letter "X", an Old Piece of Paper, and a Lock **'Instruments:' ***'The Letter "X": '''Accordion music plays. ***'An Old Piece of Paper: Oboe music plays. ***'A Lock: '''Fiddle music plays. *'Answer: 'Going on a treasure hunt Blue Goes to Space! '''Host: '''Steve *'Question: 'Where could Blue want to go in outer space? *'Clues: '''The '''Color White, a Crescent, and Sleeping **'Instruments:' ***'The Color White': 'Slow piano music plays. ***'A Crescent: 'Cymbal music plays. ***'Sleeping: 'Harmonica music plays. *'Answer: 'The moon Blackout Business! '''Host: '''Joe '''Shirt color: '''Yellow *'Question: 'What could we do while we wait for the power to turn back on? *'Clues: Hands, a Flashlight, and a Wall **'Instruments:' ***'Hands: '''Bass chords are heard strumming. ***'A Flashlight: Jazz piano chords are heard pressing rhythmically. ***'A Wall: '''A jazz trombone is heard tooting rhythmically. *'Answer: 'Making shadow puppets ''(Make shadow puppets) Rain, Rain, Go Away! 'Host: '''Joe '''Shirt color: '''Green *'Question: 'What do you think will happen after the raincloud goes away? *'Clues: ''Colors', '''Clouds', and Curved Lines **'Instruments:' ***'C'o'l'o'r's': '''A violin bow is heard strumming the strings of a violin. ***'Clouds: Guitar chords are heard strumming. ***'Curved Lines: '''A drum kit is heard banging rhythmically. *'Answer: 'A Rainbow The Biggest Party in the Neighborhood! '''Host: '''Steve *'Question: 'Who could've invited us to the party? *'Clues: '''An '''Envelope, a Pink Flag, and a Lid **'Instruments:' ***'An Envelope: '''Banjo chords are heard strumming. ***'A Pink Flag': Bass chords are heard strumming. ***'A Lid: '''Accordion chords are heard stretching. *'Answer: 'Mailbox Blue's Big Spooky Halloween '''Host: '''Steve *'Question: 'What do you think Blue's going to be for Halloween? *'Clues: '''A '''Broom, a Pointy Hat, and a Cat **'Instruments:' ***'A Broom: '''Violin chords are heard strumming in a slow tempo. ***'A Pointy Hat: A chime is heard jingling rhythmically. ***'A Cat: '''Organ chords are heard pressing rhythmically. *'Answer: 'A witch A Visit from a Friend '''Host: '''Joe '''Shirt color: '''Green *'Question: 'Who could our/the special visitor be? *'Clues: '''A '''Person, an Anteater, and Green Stripes **'Instruments:' ***'A Person: '''Electronic keyboard keys can be heard pressing rhythmically. ***'An Anteater: Electronic keyboard keys can be heard pressing rhythmically again. ***'''Green '''Stripes': Electronic keyboard keys can be heard pressing rhythmically once again. *'Answer: '''Steve Steve's Discovery '''Hosts: '''Joe, Steve (Joe writes down the first two clues. Steve writes down the last clue.) '''Joe's shirt color: '''Green *'Question: 'What could the secret be? *'Clues: Blue, a Lock, and a Key **'Instruments:' ***'Blue: '''Hands can be heard clapping. ***'A Lock: Hands can be heard clapping again along with some electric guitar chords strumming and a drum kit drumming rhythmically. ***'A Key: '''Hands can be heard clapping once again along with some electric guitar chords strumming and a drum kit drumming rhythmically again. *'Answer: 'Blue's special playroom Goodbye, Steve '''Hosts: '''Steve, Joe (Steve writes down all the clues.) '''Joe's shirt color: '''Green *'Question: 'What could we do to make Steve's last day at home feel special? *'Clues: Music, a Microphone, and Friends **'Instruments:' ***'Music: '''Banjo chords are heard strumming rhythmically in a slow tempo. ***'A Microphone: Banjo chords are heard strumming rhythmically in a slow tempo again along with some fiddle chords strumming rhythmically. ***'Friends: '''Banjo chords are heard strumming rhythmically in a slow tempo once again along with some fiddle chords strumming rhythmically again. *'Answer: 'Sing a song about friends Our Appreciation Ceremony! '''Host: '''Joe '''Shirt color: '''Blue *'Question: 'What should we do for the pawprint on our Appreciation Ceremony? *'Clues: '''A '''Stage, a Microphone, and Sidetable Drawer **'Instruments:' ***'A Stage: '''Grand piano chords are heard pressing rhythmically. ***'A Microphone: Bass guitar chords can be heard strumming rhythmically. ***'Sidetable Drawer: '''Various hands can be heard clapping rhythmically. *'Answer: 'A concert Animals at the Zoo! '''Host: '''Steve *'Question: 'What animal could Blue want to see at the zoo? *'Clues: '''The '''Color Green, this Sound ''(Hissing), and a '''Slithering Motion ''(Slithering)' **'Instruments:' ***'The Color Green': Tabla drums are heard banging rhythmically. ***'This Sound ''(Hissing): 'A hissing sound can be heard as it radiates its waves. ***'A Slithering Motion (Slithering): 'A clarinet is heard tooting rhythmically. *'Answer: 'A snake Delivery Day! '''Host: '''Steve *'Question: 'What could Blue have ordered in the mail? *'Clues: '''A '''Box, a Stamp, and Steve **'Instruments:' ***'A Box: '''Guitar chords can be heard strumming rhythmically in an upbeat tempo. ***'A Stamp: A fiddle bow can be heard strumming the strings of a fiddle rhythmically. ***'Steve: '''Upright bass chords can be heard strumming rhythmically in a slow tempo. *'Answer: 'A package for Steve Joe's Favorite Game '''Host: '''Joe '''Shirt color: '''Orange *'Question: 'What could Joe's favorite game be? *'Clues: '''The '''Letter "O", the Letter "X", and this '''Shape ''(Criss-Crossing Lines) **'Instruments:' ***'The Letter "O": '''Acoustic guitar strings can be heard strumming rhythmically. ***'The Letter "X": Piano chords are heard pressing rhythmically in a slow tempo. ***'This Shape ''(Criss-Crossing Lines): 'Drums can be heard banging rhythmically. *'Answer: 'Tic-Tac-Toe Blue's Silent Day! '''Host: '''Steve *'Question: 'When do you think we'll be able to speak again? *'Clues: '''A '''Person, a Mouth, and Music **'Instruments:' ***'A Person: '''Ukulele strings can be heard strumming rhythmically. ***'A Mouth: Piano chords are heard pressing rhythmically in an upbeat tempo. ***'Music: '''A clarinet can be heard tooting rhythmically. *'Answer: 'Singing Periwinkle's Magical Birthday! '''Host: '''Joe '''Shirt color: '''Red *'Question: 'Who could Blue have invited to Periwinkle's birthday? *'Clues: '''The '''City, a Bird, and the Color Purple **'Instruments:' ***'The City: '''A person can be heard beatboxing rhythmically. ***'A Bird: A person can be heard beatboxing rhythmically again. ***'''The Color Purple': '''A person can be heard beatboxing rhythmically once again. *'Answer: '''Plum